bamboo_villagefandomcom-20200213-history
Ranks
This is the page to learn about each rank and what they're capable of. The ranks will also have a small description, the number of jutsu allowed, the classification of jutsu allowed, and the number of chakra natures allowed. Academy Student Academy Student make up the student body of the academy, where they are trained and prepared for life as a shinobi. They are not an actual part of the shinobi force, as they are still in the process of mastering the very basics of the ninja lifestyle. Academy Students '''are allowed to add a maximum of 2 abilities. E-Rank allowed. 0 chakra natures allowed. '''Genin Genin are the lowest level of ninja and also the ones that display the most difference in power. When they become genin, ninja start to do their bit for their village's economy – being sent on missions that the village gets paid for. They are typically sent either on D-Rank missions, which are almost entirely risk-free jobs of manual labor, or, rarely, on C-Rank missions, which are a cut above that and begin to verge on real "ninja" work that have a very low possibility of risk to the ninja involved. Genin '''are allowed to add a maximum of 4 abilities. E-Rank to C-Rank allowed. 1 chakra nature allowed. '''Chunin Chunin are ninja who are qualified to guide other ninja and lead missions. Chunin have reached a level of maturity and ability that primarily consists of leadership skills and tactical prowes''s.'' Chunin ''are allowed to add a maximum of 6 abilities. E-Rank to B-Rank allowed. 2 chakra allowed.'' Jonin Jonin '''are generally highly-experienced shinobi with great individual skill who serve as military captains. They are often sent on A-Rank missions, and experienced '''jonin may even be sent on S-Rank missions. It is not unusual for jonin to go on missions alone. Jonin are generally able to use at least two types of chakra natures, proficient genjutsu, and decent taijutsu skills. ''Jonin are allowed to add a maximum of 8 abilities. E-Rank to A-Rank. 2 chakra natures allowed. 1 kekkei genkai allowed.'' Anbu The Anbu, '''short for '''Ansatsu Senjutsu Tokushu Butai, '''are covert operatives dispatched by their Kage. ''Anbu are allowed to add a maximum of 10 abilities. E-Rank to A-Rank allowed. Unranked abilities allowed. 2 chakra natures. 1 kekkei genkai allowed.'' '''S-Rank S-Rank is a designation given to extremely powerful missing-nin, earning them a place in their village of origin's bingo book. S-Rank '''are allowed to add a maximum of 12 abilities, E-Rank to S-Rank allowed. Unranked abilities allowed. 3 chakra natures allowed. 1 kekkei genkai allowed. '''Sannin The Sannin are renowned ninja, hailed as three of the greatest shinobi of their time. Sannin '''are allowed to add a maximum of 14 abilities. E-Rank to S-Rank allowed. Unraked abilities allowed. 4 chakra natures allowed. 2 kekkei genkai allowed. Sage mode allowed. '''Village Head The V'illage Head' is the highest-ranking, and usually the most powerful, shinobi of a village and the administrative and military leader and main representative of that village. '''Village Head '''are allowed to add a maximum of 16 abilities. E-Rank to S-Rank allowed. Unranked abilities allowed. 5 chakra natures allowed. 2 kekkei genkai allowed. 1 kekkei tota allowed. Sage mode allowed.